Unbroken Promises
by sesshylovr
Summary: Kagome and her family have moved into a new house for the sake of her mother's research. As time passes she realizes that the house has more secrets than they bargained for. With floating pictures and talking mirrors, Kagome's in for a little surprise..
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know that I shouldn't even be doing this, but I've wanted to put up this story for a while. It's set in America because I know close to nothing about Japan lol So please bare with me. It'll make more sense as the story continues. Tell me if you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Prelude: From the Journal of Kikyou Taisho<span>

_To those that find this journal,_

_I know not what will become of me, but I pray that wherever I am when this is found, I am with my beloved Inuyasha. I do not know the date, I do not even know the time of day. It has been so long since I have left this room. My candle shrinks by the second, and I fear soon I will be trapped in darkness. I pray my end comes swiftly if aid does not. I would sooner die than face madness, and that is surely what will find me in here._

_I have not eaten a single morsel, or drank a single drop since they left me here. It is a miracle I have survived for so long. I am weak, and I know my child is doomed. I know that if help does not come soon I shall be as well. And my poor Inuyasha… What has become of him? It would bring me peace if I only knew. If he lives, I hope he can forgive me for not being strong enough. If he lives, I hope he knows how much I love him._

_And I want him to know that I did not let them take it. I did not tell them where it was. I may not be able to save myself, but I swore to Inuyasha that I would keep it from them, and I will keep that promise if it is the last thing I do in this world. I put it where they cannot go, and I pray where no others will dare try to look. This journal holds all my secrets. . . Inuyasha, if you live, I pray you are able to understand. I hope you can end this madness._

_The silence rings louder in my ears now than any cannon. It keeps me awake though my body begs for sleep. I curse the ones that have locked me here. I curse them for taking my Inuyasha. I curse them for bringing this evil into our life. I pray that justice finds them. And if it doesn't then I swear I will._

_Be it in this life or the next._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Kagome grimaced as she shook her diary out, sending droplets across the floor in her bedroom. Stupid Souta left her stuff out on the porch last night, and all of her journals were soaked. Admitting defeat, she dropped the diary onto the pile of soggy papers that she wasn't able to save. It was only their second night here, but she knew she wasn't going to like this place.

It was an old wooden house, out in the middle of a field, which was conveniently placed out in the middle of nowhere. Welcome to south Texas: home of cows, cows, fields, and more cows. The only interesting thing about this open field was the line of trees at the back of the house, just beyond the fence that surrounded the property. Kagome made a mental note to go explore out there with Souta one of these days. Right now she was too busy trying to unpack everything.

"Sis!" came a cry from the hallway. Kagome sighed, wiping her hands on her jeans and leaving her room, only to be knocked backwards by the eleven-year-old who was running toward her.

"Geez, Souta!" she snapped, righting herself and taking him by the shoulders. "What's the matter with you?"

The boy looked up at her, his features matching her own. Unruly black hair, wide brown eyes, and pale skin inherited from their mother. He was panting, and his shoes were covered in the prickly stickers that decorated the majority of the ground in this state.

"You gotta come see this!" he urged, snatching her hand and taking off back in the direction he came from. Kagome rolled her eyes, seriously doubting that anything he had found could honestly be that interesting.

* * *

><p>"Whoa."<p>

Souta was nodding enthusiastically, though not moving a step closer. Kagome stared unblinkingly at the sight that lay before her.

It was a cemetery, albeit a small one. It had at least ten grave markers, all made of the same gray-white stone. There was a short, rusted fence around it, covered in green, leafy vines. The ground was dry and brown, mostly sand and dead grass. Kagome stepped forward, taking hold of the gate and swinging it open, wincing when the rusted hinges squealed in protest. Souta gulped and followed, standing directly behind his older sister.

Kagome stopped beside the nearest grave marker and kneeled slowly. It, too was covered in vines, though these were dried and dead. She brushed them off and squinted to see the name carved into the stone.

"I can't make it out," she said after a while. "K-I- and the rest just blurs. Maybe Kimberly?"

"I dunno, Sis," Souta said from another spot in the cemetery. "These names are kinda weird. Every last name here says 'Taisho.' Sounds Japanese doesn't it? Like our names?"

"Souta," Kagome scoffed. "I seriously doubt there were Japanese families in the middle of south Texas back in-" she squinted to see the years on stone before her. "The 1600's. See? These had to be early American settlers."

Souta still looked doubtful. Kagome rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She dusted off her jeans and looked around, suddenly tired of this place.

"We'll just ask Mom when she gets back," she said tossing her hair over her shoulder. "C'mon, we still have to unpack."

Souta nodded and took one last look around the cemetery before he followed Kagome out through the gate and back down the path that led to their house. They were so focused on their trek home that they didn't notice their audience that watched from the treetops…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those who don't know already, I am a HUGE fan of the paranormal. Something I picked up from my mom before she turned into a typical housewife. A fate that I pray never befalls me. Well, I have a lot of hopes for this story, and I only hope that enough people take interest in it for me to finish it. **

**-Sesshylovr**


End file.
